Justice League International
Write the text of your article here! Formed as a branch of the U.N., the JLI has since become a ragtag team consisting of former members and new iterations of past members. On a mission to stop Maxwell Lord, the Justice League International strives to stop their former friend and greatest enemy. Origin Justice League InternationalMaxwell Lord, a rich and powerful man, composed the JLI. At first, they were the new Justice League of America, but Lord wanted an international team, so they became the Justice League International! The first few members were; Batman, Guy Gardner, Blue Beetle (Ted Kord, who was later to be murdered by Max Lord), Dr. Fate, Captain Marvel, Mr. Miracle, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, and Dr. Light. Eventually, Booster Gold and Captain Atom later, along with Rocket Red, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Ice and Fire. This team of misfits was led by Martian Manhunter, who was elected to the post. Together, they battled evil, mostly on international ground such as Russia. The team would later disband and be replaced by a newly reformed Justice League of America. This all-star heavy hitter lineup of the Justice League would become the norm and the JLI would remain inactive and on the reserve list. Creation Justice League International was created by J.M. DeMatteis, Keith Giffen, and Kevin Maguire, and first appeared in Justice League #1. Team Evolution The New Justice League InternationalThe team would later disband and be replaced by a newly reformed Justice League of America. This all-star heavy hitter lineup of the Justice League would become the norm and the JLI would remain inactive and on the reserve list. When Maxwell Lord returns an international manhunt is started for him. Maxwell Lord wipes everyone in the world's mind of him, except the old Justice League International; Booster Gold, Captain Atom, Fire, and Ice. They are later joined by Rocket Red and Blue Beetle and form a new Justice League International. Major Story Arcs Brightest Day: Justice League Generation LostMaxwell Lord's resurrection at the end of Blackest Night left the world and superhero community with terror knowing that he is now once again free. An international manhunt is enacted and all members of the hero community are working together to find and catch Lord. Old members of the Justice League International get involved with the investigation and meet up in response to a distress call from Booster, who found Lord by himself. Lord mind wipes the entire world, sparing only Booster Gold, Captain Atom, Fire, and Ice. The foursome are later joined by the new incarnations of Rocket Red and Blue Beetle. While the rest of the hero community does not even know who Maxwell Lord is, the newly re-founded JLI travels around the world looking for him. Power Girl and Batman (Dick Grayson) begin to become suspicious and discover the truth, only to lose it again due to Lord's mind wiping. The JLI is attacked by the Creature Commandos and Blue Beetle is captured by Lord, who had used the attack as a decoy. After the Attack on the JLI embassy in Australia the team went to Japan to track down Max Lord and find Blue Beetle tracking. Blue Beetle was on a ship and Max Lord was looking for a weakness to kill Blue Beetle. The team found Blue Beetle and where half way there to save him. Blue Beetle attacked Max Lord and he shot Blue Beetle in the head and the team watched him die. Back in the U.S. JLI embassy the team was sad that they lost there friend Blue Beetle. Booster Gold was crying and upset that all of this was happening again. Blue Beetle woke up and told the team that he knows what max lord was doing. Power Girl and Batman joined the team. Batman and the team went to see the new Wonder Women and told her that she was in a trap and the OMAC army soldiers where coming there way with OMAC Prime as the team defeated the OMACs with the help of Batman to find Max Lord. Booster Gold defeated Max Lord and Max teleported away and said to them its just begun and it not over. Max Lord was on TV and said sorry for all the things that have happened and the disasters. Batman told Booster Gold you did well and its never over and he and Fire, Ice, Rocket Red, Blue Beetle and the new Wonder Women where all heroes to save the World from Batman absence and return. Batman is now reforming the Justice League International with the new and old members of the team. Today the Justice League International, divided in, Justice League America and Justice League Europe, is run by Amanda Waller Adida Official, UN, chosen as Coordinator of the team both in America and in Europe, she is in charge of run the two sessions of the Justice League International and also the Global Guardians (who work in areas in which the Justice League International can not act by completing the other as a team). The two teams are comprised of: Justice League America :Icon (Augustus Freeman IV ),Osíris (Amon Tomaz),Green Lantern (Guy Gardner),Doctor Fate (Kent V. Nelson),Blue Beetle III (Jaime Reyes ),Booster Gold (Michael Jon Carter) , Mister Miracle (Shilo Norman),Fire (Beatriz Bonilla da Costa ) , Ice (Tora Olafsdotter ),Batwoman (Katherine Kane),The Atom IV ( Ryan Choi ),Martian Manhuntress ( M'Gann M'orr'zz/Megan Morse Adult ),Wonder Woman Princess Diana of Themyscira ( Team Leader ) Justice League Europe Captain Atom (Nathaniel Christopher Adam Team Leader ), Power-Girl (Kara Zor-L/Karen Starr),Zatara (Zachary Zatara ),Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi),Blue Jay ( Jay Abrams ),Rocket Red (Gavril Ivanovich ), Jet ( Celia Windward ),Tasmanian Devil ( Hugh Dawkins ) , Animal Man ( Buddy Baker ) ,Metamorpho ( Rex Mason ) ,Sodam Yat ( Green Lantern ION ),August General in Iron ( Fang Zhifu ) , Silver Sorceress II ( Lauren Cynthia Neilsen ) ,Lady Flash ( Iris West Adult ),The Rubberband Man ( Adam Evans )